


Awaken Sleeping Beauty

by mete0rstar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mete0rstar/pseuds/mete0rstar
Summary: G'raha Tia wakes to a less-than-welcome surprise.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 40





	Awaken Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I love G'raha Tia more than life itself... and that's why I make him suffer, sorry, G'raha

G'raha's sleeping face was beautiful.

Here in the Tower, sleeping a dreamless, enchantedly long sleep, he almost seemed angelic. A prince on a throne, ready to inherit the future he was destined for. A future the Warrior held on his hands, in the form of a crystal.

He could simply put the soul vessel down and wait for G'raha to awake, of course he could. But looking at G'raha like this, unguarded, _defenseless_ as he'd never been before, the Warrior of Light instead had an idea. Perhaps it was time to make up for all of the Exarch's voyeurism. He hadn't planned this ahead of time, but he was good at reckless stunts.

The throne, being built for a man gigantic, was large enough he could climb it and lay G'raha's body down on the seat, large enough to be as a bed for his sordid affairs. He laid the soul vessel safely aside, atop one of the arm rests, where it was still close enough to G'raha's body, but couldn't be knocked down by any sudden movements. Hopefully, G'raha wouldn't be roused awake from his magic sleep until after both his souls combined. The thought that he could, potentially, cause G'raha's soul to... _curdle_ all by himself only added more fuel to the Warrior's rapidly growing fantasy.

He didn't do much, at first. After watching G'raha's beautiful, peaceful sleeping face for a few more minutes, he first brushed his hand against G'raha's cheek; a sign of affection, of fondness. Yes, he cared deeply for this stupid, stupid cat. But he also deserved a taste of his own medicine, that he did. After seeing how much power the Exarch had, getting to touch him in a way he couldn't fight back was a rush unlike any other.

So he grew bolder. First, his hands both went to G'raha's biceps, perfectly preserved as large and muscular as they'd been the day he fell asleep. Wonderful, simply wonderful. He groped at G'raha's chest, feeling up his pectorals through his shirt. Still nice and hand-filling, an ideal balance of soft and firm. From there, his hands slipped to G'raha's waist. To his hips. To his thighs. After squeezing his shapely asscheeks, he moves one of his hands to the front of G'raha's crotch, cupping the prize contained inside with a grin on his face. Obviously, he was soft, but that didn't make it any less fun to squeeze it through G'raha's pants, to jiggle both the cock and balls in his hand like a toy. There was no reaction from the boy, which was ideal. He knew, if G'raha were awake, he'd find it way too embarrassing to have his body played with like this. The Warrior had been handed a unique opportunity on a silver platter.

So he moved on to the next phase; Undressing. He could have done it nice and slow, teasing himself, dripping with malice as G'raha could do nothing to stop this violation; however, after he did so with both bulky archer's gloves, the Warrior quickly grew impatient. G'raha's clothes were far too complex and full of laces and latches. So, moving forward, be simply took them away as practically as possible, dropping the removed pieces off the edge of the throne and down to the first steps of the stairs. Removing G'raha's top, he stopped to admire it for a moment; his perfect, lean muscles, full tits and wonderful hip-to-shoulder ratio. The pink nipples hardening by themselves at the cool air. The Warrior couldn't stop from taking those nipples in his hands, pinching them between his thumb and his index, rolling them, pulling them, teasing in whichever way he could. Just watching the stretch of G'raha's skin when he pulled hard, squeezing with mirth, had the Warrior hardening in his pants.

Although G'raha seemed to have little reaction, the Warrior still wondered; nipple-play had been one of G'raha's favorites, back in the day. Slipping his hand below, cupping G'raha's crotch, he found his suspicion correct; it was only a little, but it seemed that, even so deep asleep, G'raha's body still reacted to pleasures of the flesh. Excellent. G'raha's body would enjoy this... even if he himself wasn't conscious to feel it. That was enough for him.

He slipped G'raha's pants off, smallclothes quickly chucked off alongside them, exposing his adorable, not-even-half hard cock. It hadn't even hardened enough yet to poke past his foreskin. The large, heavy ballsack nestled beneath was the only thing stopping it from looking innocent and youthful. He knew that G'raha's full-mast length was nothing to sneeze at, but he likely wouldn't be reaching that today, or at least, not any time soon. The Warrior poked it with a finger, watching it flop uselessly in response; then, he wrapped two fingers around, an easy task with it still mostly flaccid, and pumped it from base to head. Almost immediately there was a reaction, a slight twitch beneath his fingers. He grinned; G'raha's body was definitely sensitive, maybe even more than before, pent up after over three years of sleep.

But with his own raging erection tenting his pants, he couldn't handle just touching anymore. With G'raha still below half-mast, the Warrior withdrew his hand, palming at the front of his own bulge, shuddering at the immediate relief and desire it brought him. He slipped his cock out, pumping with one of his hands as the other roamed G'raha's body, just enough stimulation to get himself fully hard. He rubbed his cock on G'raha's tits, on his abs; indulging in something he knew G'raha would never let him were he conscious, he lifted one of his arms to rub the tip of his cock into G'raha's armpit. Such violation of G'raha's autonomy only served to pump more blood into his already hard prick, painting the boy's skin with precum. When he felt ready, he spread G'raha's legs wide, and sat back to admire the view for a moment.

G'raha Tia, hero of the First, legacy of Allag. Completely at his greatest friend's mercy. Still deep asleep, a body preserved youthful and beautiful, with no way to defend himself from what was to come.

_ It's alright _ , the Warrior justified it to himself, watching the slight flush on G'raha's face, the streaks of precum on his chest and armpit, the half-hard cock flagging sideways; _his body is enjoying it_.

And the Warrior's body was _definitely_ going to enjoy what comes next.

Grabbing a bottle of oil from his pack, the Warrior dribbled some on his fingers, prodding at G'raha's entrance and finding that the first finger slipped inside with ease. So the preservation of the state of his body went as far as keeping him somewhat stretched out still, did it? That was good news, he figured, fond memories of the wild sex they'd had the night before he locked himself in the tower filling the Warrior's mind, pushing in a second finger with only some resistance. He spread only a little oil inside G'raha, scissoring his fingers to stretch him out, but he was not very thorough. He didn't bother grabbing more oil, using whatever was left on his hand to rub into his cock, just enough to give it a bit of a glide, but not truly as much as he would've normally used. The Warrior enjoyed a tight squeeze, and this time, G'raha wasn't conscious to complain about how much it stung. He'd be a fool not to take the opportunity.

So he grabs his cock, aligning the head with G'raha's entrance; he savored the sensation, of pushing only the very beginnings of his tip inside, the delicious stretch around him. Even as he finally thrust forward enough to pop his whole tip inside, G'raha's only reaction was to breathe a little deeper as the Warrior hissed, a little overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure, a pressure entirely different from normal sex. After taking the new sensation in, he pulled back and slammed forward much harder; G'raha hadn't been very well-prepared at all, so only about a third of his cock made it inside, but that was _perfect_. The mix of resistance and defenseless, of having to force his way I and yet having nothing to fight against, was a thrilling combination, turning G'raha into a wonderful toy to get himself off with. He did not take his eyes off G'raha's sleeping face as he kept pushing forward, each thrust tighter than before, further than before. He'd barely started and he was already on the edge of losing his mind, fucking into G'raha's unresponsive body like he would a cheap whore.

Ah, G'raha looked so lovely asleep. So beautifully oblivious to what his body was enduring, raped as he slept on the crystal throne like a mockery of everything his journey stood for. At the same time, the soul vessel's dim glow began to grow, steadily shining brighter and brighter.

Would G'raha wake to find his ass filled with cock, or only the aftermath, filled with spunk? The Warrior couldn't wait to find out which. He thrust harder and harder, spurred forward by that thought alone. He'd gone too far to chicken out now.

He pushed G'raha's knees up to his head, mounting him like a breeding bitch, leaning forward to watch G'raha's expression slowly change as the crystal vessel glowed brighter still. First, his eyebrows furrowed, breathing harder, but for a long moment, that was the only change. The Warrior's thrusts became shorter and more snapped, losing his rhythm as he sunk deeper and deeper into his own pleasure.

Then, G'raha moaned, and the soul vessel rapidly dimmed. What kind of G'raha would wake up, the Warrior wondered, to find himself being plowed senseless?

"Hahh—!" G'raha moaned again, eyes snapping open. He stared, wide eyed, almost as if he was looking right past the Warrior right in front of him. "What— What is— Oh Gods...!"

The Warrior grinned, leaning forward to whisper in one of his wildly flicking ears, "Good morning, G'raha Tia."

G'raha released what sounded both like a moan and a cry, screaming into the open skies of the throne room, hands flinging to grip hard at the Warrior's arms, unsure if trying to pull them closer or push him off. His legs too attempted to kick out, but in this angle, they were useless to push him away. "What did you... Oh, it hurts, it hurts so much, please...!"

Tch, there he goes again, even though at this point he should've moved past the pain already. Had he gone in drier than he thought? Oh well; G'raha's cries only added to the depravity of it, spurred him further forward. He thrusted down particularly hard. "Shhh, I'm almost done. Aren't you glad you get to wake up to your beloved friend welcoming you?" 

G'raha kept trying to push, but his body was still too weak from years of disuse; perhaps his soul still too scrambled from the transfer. "Stop, wait, why— Oh— Fuck..!"

_ There we go _ , the Warrior smirked, watching G'raha's cock harden further, his screams turning to moans even as tears escaped his eyes. He knew the pleasure would catch up eventually; knew exactly how G'raha liked it, deep and hard and _big_. Everything he'd been giving him from the start.

"Take it, G'raha," he growled into G'raha's ear. "Take my cock, take my spunk all the way inside you..."

He only cry-moaned even harder as the Warrior shoved the full length of his cock out, back in, only a few more times before burying himself to the hilt, balls churning to spill his cum as deep inside of G'raha as he could. He came with so much force, some of it spills out, and G'raha moaned long and soft at the sensation, at being filled up with such absurd volume of cum so suddenly. He'd been saving up for G'raha, though perhaps not in this situation...He hadn't come this hard in a long time, and he savored every second, every shudder.

The Warrior popped his cock out, the sensation enough to send another rope of jizz out of his cock and right onto G'raha's chest and stomach, marking him outside just like he'd been inside. G'raha's still hard cock twitched, begging for attention, as the cum slowly dribbled out of his abused hole and onto the defiled throne.

"Q-Quite the... rude awakening..." G'raha gasped out, "Hahh... I can't feel my legs..."

"I'll carry you back to the Rising Stones," the Warrior stated simply, tucking himself back into his pants, as if he hadn't just assaulted the man he's talking to. "Need help getting dressed?"

"Huh... Will you not... Take care of this?" G'raha glanced at his own flushed, pulsating cock. "Finish the job...?"

"Oh no, I'm done," he replies, using a thumb to spread out G'raha's asshole, a larger volume of cum spilling out. "If you want to cum, you will have to do it yourself."

"You..." G'raha whined, hands trembling even as he brought them down to touch his desperate erection. "You cruel man..."

Ahh, to watch the once smart-mouthed G'raha Tia so desperate to cum, he would get himself off so openly after being violated so thoroughly— no better way to start his new life, the Warrior thought. A good start for a bottom bitch. Maybe now he would understand who's the boss and stop dragging the Warrior along on his whims. G'raha would better get used to these wake-up calls.


End file.
